List of SNES games
Number of games defeated so far: 73 #3 Ninjas Kick Back #A.S.P.: Air Strike Patrol #AAAHH!!! Real Monsters #ActRaiser #ActRaiser 2 #Addams Family Values #Adventures of Yogi Bear #Aero Fighters #Aero the Acro-Bat #Aero the Acro-Bat 2 #Aerobiz #Aerobiz Supersonic #Air Cavalry #Alfred Chicken #Alien vs Predator #Alien³ - DEFEATED BY Bacon-Man (Normal Difficulty) #An American Tail: Fievel Goes West #Animaniacs - DEFEATED BY DYNE #Arcana #Ardy Lightfoot #Arkanoid: Doh it Again #Art of Fighting #Asterix #Asterix & Obelix #Axelay #B.O.B. #Ballz 3D #Barbie Super Model #Barbie: Vacation Adventure #Bastard!!: Dark God of Destruction #Batman Forever #Batman Returns #Battle Blaze #Battle Cars #Battletoads & Double Dragon #Battletoads in Battlemaniacs #Beavis and Butt-head #Beethoven's 2nd #Big Sky Trooper #Biker Mice from Mars #BioMetal #Blackthorne - DEFEATED BY ANON #BlaZeon: The Bio-Cyborg Challenge #Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure #Brain Lord #Bram Stoker's Dracula #Brandish - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses ' #Brandish 2: The Planet Buster #Brawl Brothers #BreakThru! #Breath of Fire #Breath of Fire II - '''DEFEATED BY ANON ' #Bronkie the Bronchiasaurus #Brutal: Paws of Fury #BS The Legend of Zelda #Bubsy 2 #Bubsy in Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind #Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage #Burning Heroes #Burning Pro Wrestling #Bust-a-Move #Bébé's Kids #C2: Judgment Clay #Cacoma Knight in Bizyland #California Games 2 #Cannon Fodder #Captain America and The Avengers #Captain Commando #Captain Novolin - '''DEFEATED BY ANON #Carrier Aces #Casper #Castlevania: Dracula X #Chester Cheetah: Too Cool to Fool #Chester Cheetah: Wild Wild Quest #Choplifter III #Chrono Trigger - DEFEATED BY ANON ' #Chuck Rock #Civilization #Clay Fighter: Tournament Edition #ClayFighter #Claymates #Cliffhanger #Clock Tower #Clue #Congo's Caper #Contra III: The Alien Wars #Cool Spot #Cool World #Crystal Beans: From Dungeon Explorer #Cu-On-Pa SFC #Cutthroat Island #Cyber Knight #Cyber Knight II #Cyber Spin #Cybernator #Cyborg 009 '- DEFEATED BY Wplayer ' #D-Force #Daffy Duck: The Marvin Missions #Darius Twin #Dark Law: Meaning of Death #Daze Before Christmas - '''DEFEATED BY ANON (119450) ' #Demolition Man #Demon's Crest #Dennis the Menace #Der Langrisser #Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf #Dezaemon SFC #Dig & Spike Volleyball #Dino Dini's Soccer #DinoCity #Disney's Aladdin #Disney's Beauty and the Beast #Disney's Bonkers #Disney's Goof Troop '''DEFEATED BY DrJordo #Disney's The Jungle Book #Disney's The Lion King #Do-Re-Mi Fantasy: Milon's Quest DEFEATED BY Fagbot ''' #Donkey Kong Country - '''DEFEATED BY ANON (Zel) in 2:20 #Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest #Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! - DEFEATED BY GauntletGuardian (61% in 7:38)'' '' #Donkey Kong Country: Competition Cartridge - DEFEATED BY ANON (2162) ''' #Doom #Doom Troopers #Doomsday Warrior #Dossun! Stone Battle #Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls #Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension #Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan #Dragon Quest I+II #Dragon Quest III #Dragon Quest V #Dragon Squadron Danzarb #Dragon View #Dragon's Lair #Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story #Drakkhen #Dream Maze - The Kigurumi Adventure #Dream TV #Dual Orb 2 #Dungeon Master #E.V.O.: Search for Eden #Earth Defense Force #EarthBound #Earthworm Jim #Earthworm Jim #Eek! The Cat #Emerald Dragon #Equinox #Eye of the Beholder #F-Zero #Famicom Detective Club Part II #Family Dog #Family Feud - '''DEFEATED BY FLOCKS ($14000) #Fatal Fury #Fatal Fury Special - DEFEATED BY ANON ' #Fatal Fury: King of Fighters #FEDA: The Emblem of Justice #Fighter's History #Final Fantasy II #Final Fantasy III #Final Fantasy IV #Final Fantasy Mystic Quest '- Defeated by ANON #Final Fantasy V #Final Fantasy VI #Final Fight #Final Fight 2 #Final Fight 3 #Final Fight Guy #Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem #Firepower 2000 #'Firestriker BEATEN by Rad Racer / Twinbee RB / Firestriker' #First Samurai #Flashback: The Quest for Identity #Flying Hero - Bugyuru no Daibouken #Frantic Flea - DEFEATED BY Fagbot ''' #Frogger #Front Mission #Front Mission: Gun Hazard #Fun 'n Games #Funaki Masakatsu Hybrid Wrestler - Tougi Denshou #Gemfire #Genghis Khan II: Clan of the Gray Wolf #Ghoul Patrol #Go Go Ackman! #Gods #Gradius III #Gulliver Boy #GunForce - '''DEFEATED BY Pokemon Trainer /v/ #Gunman's Proof #Hagane: The Final Conflict #Hanna Barbera's Turbo Toons #Harley's Humongous Adventure #Harvest Moon #Heracles no Eikou III: Kamigami no Chinmoku #Hiouden: Legend of the Scarlet King - The Demonic Oath #Hit the Ice #Holy Umbrella - Dondera's Wild!! #Home Alone #Home Alone 2: Lost in New York #Home Improvement #Hook #Hurricanes #Hyper V-Ball #HyperZone - DEFEATED BY bloocheese565 #Illusion of Gaia #Imperium #Incantation #Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures #Inindo: Way of the Ninja #Inspector Gadget #Izzy's Quest for the Olympic Rings #J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, Vol. I #Jack Nicklaus Golf - DEFEATED BY Bacon-Man (102) #James Bond Jr. #James Pond 3: Operation Starfish #Jammit #Jelly Boy #Jelly Boy 2 #Jeopardy! - DEFEATED BY HANON1 (11600) ''' #Jeopardy! Deluxe Edition #Jeopardy! Sports Edition #Jerry Boy #Jim Lee's WildC.A.T.S: Covert Action Teams #Jim Power: The Lost Dimension in 3-D #Joe & Mac - '''DEFEATED BY ANON #Joe & Mac 2: Lost in the Tropics - DEFEATED BY Aardmarz #Judge Dredd #Jungle Strike #Jurassic Park #Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues #'Justice League Task Force' - DEFEATED BY Manbearfish #Jutei Senki #Ka-Blooey #Kendo Rage #Kid Klown in Crazy Chase #Killer Instinct #King Arthur & the Knights of Justice #King Arthur's World #King of Demons #King of the Monsters #King of the Monsters 2 #Kirby Super Star''' - DEFEATED by banshiryuu ' #Kirby's Avalanche #Kirby's Dream Course #Kirby's Dream Land 3 #Knights of the Round #Koryu no Mimi #Krusty's Super Fun House #Kunio-kun no Dodge Ball: Zenin Shuugou! #Lagoon #Last Action Hero #Legend - '''DEFEATED BY ANON ' #Lemmings #Lemmings 2: The Tribes #Lennus II #Lester the Unlikely #Lethal Weapon #Liberty or Death #Little Magic #Live a Live #Lock On #Looney Tunes B-Ball #Lucky Luke''' ' #Lufia & the Fortress of Doom #Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals #Madou Monogatari - '''DEFEATED BY Abici (17:09)' #Magic Boy #Magic Knight Rayearth #Magic Sword #Magical Drop #Magical Pop'n #Magna Braban #'Mahou Poipoi Poitto! - DEFEATED BY Ponyass (21624)' #'Mario is Missing!' - DEFEATED BY Roufas #Mario Paint #Mario's Time Machine #Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems #Mary Shelley's Frankenstein #Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow #MechWarrior #MechWarrior 3050 #Mega Man & Bass #Mega Man 7 #Mega Man Soccer #Mega Man X #Mega Man X2 #Mega Man X3 - DEFEATED BY ANON #Mega-Lo-Mania #Metal Combat: Falcon's Revenge #Metal Marines #Metal Max Returns #Metal Morph #Metal Warriors #Michael Jordan: Chaos in the Windy City #Mickey and Donald - Magical Adventure 3 #Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse #Mickey's Ultimate Challenge #Micro Machines #Micro Machines 2: Turbo Tournament #Might and Magic II: Gates to Another World #Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra #'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' - DEFEATED BY SINTHORN ''' #Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Fighting Edition #Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie #Miracle Girls #Mobile Fighter G Gundam #Mobile Suit Gundam - Cross Dimension 0079 #Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Wars 0122 #Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Duel '''DEFEATED BY ANON #Mobile Suit V Gundam DEFEATED BY Abici (HARD, 5300) ' #Mohawk & Headphone Jack #Monopoly #Monstania #Mortal Kombat #Mortal Kombat 3 #Mortal Kombat II #Mr. Do! #Mr. Nutz #Ms. Pac-Man #Musya #Mysterious Dungeon 2: Shiren the Wanderer #Mystic Ark #Neugier Haeleth #Nickelodeon Guts #Nightmare Busters #Ninja Gaiden Trilogy #Ninja Warriors #No Escape #Nobunaga's Ambition #Nobunaga's Ambition: Lord of Darkness #Nosferatu #Obitus #Ogre Battle: March of the Black Queen #Operation Europe: Path to Victory #Operation Logic Bomb #Operation Thunderbolt #Out of This World #Out to Lunch #Outlander #P.T.O. II: Pacific Theater of Operations #P.T.O.: Pacific Theater of Operations #Pac-Attack #Pac-In-Time #Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures #Packy and Marlon #Paladin's Quest #Panel De Pon #Panic in Nakayoshi World #Paperboy 2 #Parodius: Non-Sense Fantasy - '''DEFEATED BY fakezombie (599100) ' #Phalanx #Phantom 2040 #Pieces #Pilotwings #Pinball Dreams #Pinball Fantasies #Pink Goes to Hollywood #Pinocchio #Pirates of Dark Water #Pit-Fighter #Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure - '''DEFEATED BY Tom Cruise #Plok #Pocky & Rocky - DEFEATED BY Shootdick #Pocky & Rocky 2 #Pop'n TwinBee #'Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures' DEFEATED by Rad Racer / Twinbee Rainbow Bell #Popeye - Tale of Teasing Sea Hag #Populous #Populous II: Trials of the Olympian Gods #Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday #Power Drive #Power Instinct #Power Moves #Power Piggs of the Dark Age #Power Rangers Zeo: Battle Racers #Powermonger #Prehistorik Man #Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon: Another Story #Primal Rage #Prince of Persia #Prince of Persia 2: The Shadow and the Flame DEFEATED BY Ryoden #Pro Quarterback #Pro Sport Hockey #Pushover #Putty Squad #Q*bert 3 #R-Type III: The Third Lightning #Radical Dreamers: Le Trésor Interdit #Radical Dreamers: Le Trésor Interdit #Radical Rex #Raiden Trad #Rampart #Ranma 1/2: Treasure of the Red Cat Gang #Ranma ½: Hard Battle #Rap Jam: Volume One #Realm #Relief Pitcher #'Revolution X - DEFEATED BY Cainen (Score 2210000)' #Rex Ronan: Experimental Surgeon #Rise of the Phoenix #Rise of the Robots - DEFEATED BY Ryoden #Rival Turf! #Road Runner's Death Valley Rally - DEFEATED BY Trofflesby ' #RoboCop 3 #Robocop versus The Terminator #Robotrek #Rock N' Roll Racing #Rocko's Modern Life: Spunky's Dangerous Day #Rocky Rodent #Romance of the Three Kingdoms II #Romance of the Three Kingdoms III: Dragon of Destiny #Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV: Wall of Fire #Rudra no Hihou #Run Saber #Sailor Moon #Sailor Moon R #Samurai Shodown #Sanrio World Smashball! #Scooby-Doo Mystery #SeaQuest DSV #Secret of Evermore #Secret of Mana #Secret of the Stars #Seiken Densetsu 3 #Shadowrun #Shanghai II: Dragon's Eye #Shaq Fu - '''DEFEATED BY MoreDakka ' #Shien's Revenge #Shin Megami Tensei #Shin Megami Tensei II #Shin Nekketsu Kouha - Kunio-tachi no Banka #Shodai Nekketsu Kouha Kunio-kun #Silva Saga II: The Legend of Light and Darkness #SimAnt #SimCity #SimCity 2000 #SimEarth: The Living Planet #Sink or Swim #Skyblazer #Sküljagger: Revolt of the Westicans #Slayers #Smart Ball #Smash Tennis #Snoopy Concert - DEFEATED BY banshiryuu''' #Snow White: Happily Ever After #Soldiers of Fortune #Sonic Blast Man - DEFEATED BY ANON ' #Sonic Blast Man II #SOS #Soul Blazer - '''DEFEATED BY VINSFELD ' #Space Ace #Space Invaders #Space Knight Tekkaman Blade #Space Megaforce #Spanky's Quest - 'DEFEATED BY ANON ' #Sparkster #Spectre #Speed Racer in My Most Dangerous Adventures #Speedy Gonzales: Los Gatos Bandidos #Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage #Spider-Man and Venom: Separation Anxiety #Spider-Man/X-Men: Arcade's Revenge #Spider-Man: The Animated Series #Spindizzy Worlds #Spirou #Star Fox #Star Fox 2 #Star Fox: Super Weekend - 'DEFEATED BY Bernard Wiseman (29884) ' #Star Ocean #Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Crossroads of Time #Star Trek: Starfleet Academy Starship Bridge Simulator #Star Trek: The Next Generation: Future's Past #Stargate #Steel Talons #Stone Protectors - 'DEFEATED BY ANON ' #Street Combat #Street Fighter Alpha 2 #Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting #Street Fighter II: The World Warrior - '''DEFEATED BY ANON (Chun Li) #Street Racer #Strike Gunner S.T.G. #Stunt Race FX #Sunset Riders #Super 3D Noah's Ark #Super Adventure Island 'DEFEATED BY Postlapse' #Super Adventure Island II #Super Back to the Future 2 #Super Baseball Simulator 1.000 #Super Battleship #Super Battletank 2 #Super Battletank: War in the Gulf #Super Bomberman #Super Bomberman 2 #Super Bomberman 3 - DEFEATED BY ESSE ' #Super Bomberman 4 #Super Bonk #Super Bonk 2 #Super Buster Bros. - '''DEFEATED BY Fagbot (Highscore: 966130) ' #Super Castlevania IV #Super Chase H.Q. #Super Conflict: The Mideast #Super Dany #Super Double Dragon #Super Dropzone #Super Fire Pro Wrestling: Queen's Special #Super Ghouls'n Ghosts - 'DEFEATED BY ANON ' #Super Godzilla #Super Gussun Oyoyo 2 #Super James Pond #Super Mario All-Stars #Super Mario Kart #Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars #Super Mario World #Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - '''DEFEATED BY Gardevoir #Super Metroid - DEFEATED BY bloocheese565 #Super Morph #Super Ninja Boy #Super Nova - DEFEATED BY ANON ' #Super Off Road #Super Off Road: The Baja #Super Pinball: Behind the Mask #Super Punch-Out!! #Super Putty #Super R-Type #Super Robot Wars 3 #Super Smash TV #Super Star Wars #Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi #Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back #Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers #Super Strike Eagle #Super Tennis #Super Troll Islands #Super Turrican #Super Turrican 2 #Super Ultra Baseball 2 #Super Valis IV #Super Widget #SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron #Syndicate #Syvalion #T2: The Arcade Game #Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together #Tales of Phantasia #Taz-Mania #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters #Terminator 2: Judgment Day #Terranigma #Tetris & Dr. Mario #Tetris 2 #Tetris Attack #The 7th Saga #The Addams Family #The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt #'The Adventures of Batman & Robin - bship #The Adventures of Dr. Franken #The Adventures of Kid Kleet #The Adventures of Mighty Max #'The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends' '- DEFEATED BY ANON' #The Adventures of Tintin: Prisoners of the Sun #The Blues Brothers #The Brainies #'The Combatribes' - DEFEATED BY Cloudy ' #The Death and Return of Superman - '''DEFEATED BY COGSWELL ' #The Duel: Test Drive II #The Firemen #The Flintstones #The Flintstones: The Treasure of Sierra Madrock #The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey & Minnie #The Great Waldo Search #The Hunt for Red October #The Ignition Factor #The Incredible Crash Dummies #The Incredible Hulk #The Itchy & Scratchy Game #The Jetsons: Invasion of the Planet Pirates #'''The King of Dragons' - DEFEATED BY ANON ' #The Lawnmower Man #The Legend of the Mystical Ninja #The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past #The Lost Vikings #The Lost Vikings 2 #The Magical Land of Wozz #The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse #The Mask #The Pagemaster #The Peace Keepers #The Ren & Stimpy Show: Buckaroo$! #The Ren & Stimpy Show: Fire Dogs #The Ren & Stimpy Show: Time Warp #The Ren & Stimpy Show: Veediots! #'The Rocketeer' -''' DEFEATED BY ANON''' #The Simpsons: Bart's Nightmare #The Smurfs #The Smurfs Travel The World #The Super Aquatic Games Starring the Aquabats #The Terminator #The Tick #The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang #The Violinist of Hamelin #The Wizard of Oz #Theme Park #Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends #Thunder Spirits #Time Slip #Time Trax #Timecop #Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games #Tin Star #Tintin in Tibet #'Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose' - DEFEATED BY Ryoden #Tiny Toon Adventures: Wacky Sports Challenge #Todd McFarlane's Spawn: The Video Game #Tom and Jerry #Tommy Moe's Winter Extreme: Skiing & Snowboarding #Tomorrow's Joe #Top Gear - DEFEATED BY Shootdick ' #Top Gear 2 #Top Gear 3000 #Total Carnage #Toy Story #Toys #Treasure Hunter G #Troddlers #True Lies #Tuff E Nuff - '''DEFEATED BY ANON (109900) ' #Turn and Burn: No-Fly Zone #U.N. Squadron #Ultima VI: The False Prophet #Ultima VII: The Black Gate #Ultima: Runes of Virtue II - 'DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses ' #Ultimate Fighter - 'DEFEATED BY ANON ' #Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 #Ultra Baseball Jitsumeiban #Ultraman: Towards the Future #Umihara Kawase #Uncharted Waters #Uncharted Waters: New Horizons #Uniracers #Untouchables #Urban Strike #Utopia: The Creation of a Nation #Villgust #Virtual Bart #Vortex #War 2140 #War 3010: The Revolution #Wario's Woods #'''Warlock' - DEFEATED BY Pancake Piles ' #WarpSpeed - DEFEATED BY Tom Cruise #Waterworld #Wayne's World #We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story #Weaponlord #Wheel of Fortune Deluxe! #Wheel of Fortune: Featuring Vanna White #Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? #Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? #Whirlo #Whizz #Wild Guns - DEFEATED BY Gnomehammer (3449730) ''' #Wild Snake #Wing Commander #Wing Commander: The Secret Missions #Wings 2: Aces High #Wizardry I-II-III: Story of Llylgamyn #Wizardry V: Heart of the Maelstrom #Wizardry: Bane of the Cosmic Forge #Wolfchild #Wolfenstein 3D - '''DEFEATED BY IKH #Wolverine: Adamantium Rage #Wonder Project J: Mechanical Boy Pino #Wordtris #World Heroes #World Heroes 2 #Worms #X-Kaliber 2097 #X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse #X-Zone #Xardion #Yoshi's Cookie #Yoshi's Safari #Young Merlin #Ys III: Wanderers from Ys #Ys IV: Mask of the Sun #Zero the Kamikaze Squirrel #Zombies Ate My Neighbors #Zool #Zoop